Race You There
Upon reaching ∇Artemis' workshop, ∇Tarthurac and ∇Alfomal approached the group and revealed that they had captured ΩLazuli and had swapped her with the shape shifting ∇Sabah. The ∇ group prepared to fight. Dolan was the quickest, rushing in and attacking ∇Tarthurac to start the battle. The fight was touch and go with the Delta Timeline party being vastly outmatched but still managing to hold their own. Artemis managed to polymorph an already polymorphed ∇Koritha into a snail and held her over the Bag of Devouring, threatening to drop her in if the fighting didn't stop. The fighting didn't stop, so Artemis had to yell to stop it again, and this time it worked. The ∇ party revealed they they were 'just testing' the Delta Party to see if they were the real deal and the Delta Party were not too impressed. Delta Artemis and ∇Artemis racked their brains to find a way to get everyone back to their proper timelines. They figured out the center of the rift between their world was Dolan's Watch of Kinship, which was now ticking backwards. They needed to find the one from this timeline to fix the rift. The watch in this world was being given by Selena the Hag to the winner of a local race that is held every year. After Alfomal attempted to contact Selena and had no luck it seemed the only way to get the watch was to win the race. ∇Artemis was an artificer and built battle wagons, which were automated land vehicles that were used in the race. She offered the Delta Party use of two of her wagons so they could enter the race. Dolan and Lux in the Mobility model wagon and ΩLazuli, Sabah and Artemis in the Defense Model. Artemis also gave Dolan her broom just in case. The wagon race began and was intense with ∇Artemis in the lead, Dolan's wagon directly behind her fighting to keep her in the lead and Artemis's wagon near the back dusting enemy wagons off the map one by one. Dolan and Lux fought against ∇Jhonn, ∇Abe, ∇Dyani and ∇Azban and their battle wagons. But eventually they were able to win and Lux took control of Dyani and Azban's wagon after throwing them out. Artemis' wagon with Lazuli and Sabah destroyed five other wagons. The race was going well with it looking like ∇Artemis would win. As she had agreed to help them, this was all OK inside their plan. Dolan received a sending from an anonymous tipper who told him that ∇Artemis wasn't who she said she was. He was skeptical of this but just in case, he had to take care of it. He used his Coat of Clearance to teleport into her wagon and grabbed her steering wheel and drove them both off a cliff. He the used Artemis' broom and floated them both to safety to let Lux's wagon come in first with Artemis right behind him. It turned out the anonymous tip was false, but Dolan didn't regret doing what he did since they had won anyway. They got the watches together and began to work on a teleportation circle to get themselves back to their own timelines/worlds. The watches kept reacting strongly to Dolan and Lux. Every time they touched the watches together they would shoot a blast of frost and ice out. Orchid Fulman arrived and told them this was because they were both Winter Eladrin. Dolan was not convinced since he is half elf. Orchid began to suppress tears and Dolan waited for her to get a hold of herself before she cleared things up. The portal was finished and everyone went though. Orchid told Dolan that his father was indeed her brother Cypress and that he was not half elf, but half Eladrin. Dolan told her that if these portals opened again next year he wanted to know everything she could tell him about Cypress and then he left for the Delta timeline. Dolan didn't tell anyone else about this revelation, even his apparent cousin Lux.